LAVENDER OAKWOOD
by Allysandra
Summary: four has a little sister. her name is lavender. she runs away. she and four were reunited. she is a divergent. she had to deal with enemies friends and crushes.when she goes through dauntless intonation some friends get cut she deals with enemies. and she may get cut herself.
1. PER IMPORTANT PLEAS READ

**an:** **look i'm sorry if u name is amber lauren. i don't know anyone by this name. sorry. my brother got me paranoid. oh and sorry if u thought this was a new chapter**


	2. prologue

he ripped the shirt from my back. i don't resist knowing that it would be 100 times worse. he beat me with the belt. i cant take 4 more years of this. if i do anything rong he would beat me. first it was mom then tobias and now me. i'm 12. my brother promised he would always be there for me. but the first chance he got he transferred to dauntless. finally my dad stops beating me and closes my door. i have a plan. if i could make it anywhere then i would be safe. any other faction. candor erudite dauntless or amity. just not abnegation. that's where i am now. my window is above the door. that means he will see me if i try to sneak out. maybe i can outrun him. i mean I've never tried. i go out the window. and jumped. as i thought he saw me. he comes after me. i take off running. candor that's where i'll head. i run into some one while i ran through the factionless. i ignore them or try to. the person grabbed my arm. i try to pull away look up and i see my brother. he takes one look at me and shoves me behind him. he knew that i would leave eventually. he saw our father. "give me back my daughter." said dad. "look its getting late. you'll never get back to abnegation before dark. stay with dauntless tonight." said tobias."OK" "lavender can stay with me and my friends. you could share a apartment with marea." "ok."i silently thank tobias.

Later four, tris, marea, uriah, marlene, and lynn. play truth or dare. i go to sleep. i wake up at 1:19 am screaming. marlene and uriah were trying to calm me down. four comes in and saw marlene and uriah. "leave her". he said. he eventually calmed me down. uriah comes back in and goes back to sleep. i finally go to sleep. four shakes me awake."it's time." he said. i forgot. "com on." there was dread on his face. i can't go 's 7:00 am.

it's finally time to leave. we walk to max's office."we're here to discus the runaway." said max."there is nothing to discuss. we stayed here and now it's time for us to leave. come lavender."said father. "no" i say i can't go back. "what?" my father said clearly confused. i had never refused anything he told me. my ticket to freedom is right in front of me. i just have to fight back. "no. i would rather live factionless then return with you." i look at four and see a look of approval on his face. "lavender. why?" it was max. i can finally expose him. after being quite for so long. i look a four. he nods his head." max you wanted to know why i don't want to go home."max nods."he abused me, four, and our mother." i say. "i would never. she just doesn't want to leave her new friends."dad defended his self."do you have any prof?" asked max. i look at four. he nods. "yes" i say. i lift the back of my shirt revealing the cuts and scars."i warned you that if you ever told anyone then you would be punished." said dad. max looks at him in astonishment. "we can't send her home. so Marcus you can leave." he does. "four will you and tris take care of her?" asked max. four nods

back at the apartment we are attacked by questions. "can she stay?" asked every one."shut up" i yell. four looks at me in surprise. he nods."yes i'm staying". everyone was over joyed."where will she stay?" asked marlene. "with me and tris". four answered for me.

 **i don't own divergent. don't hate my 1st story**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN thanks to charms22 for telling me to continue the story and for following. thanks .2006 for following. :)**

ugh. it took a hour to get ready. marlene did my make up. today we take the test and choose our faction. we make it to the tracks as soon as the train gets here. we barely made it. "i thought you wouldn't make it" said four. "oh. shut up four." i say.

when we arrive i was so nerves . i took the test. "your test results were inconclusive." said a abnegation woman. her name is nateile. "thats impossible." i say. "no its not. your results were dauntless, candor, and abnegation." after that i walk out. i'm the last one there. everyone watches me going to sit down. i hate attention. i sit for like 1 hour and they finally call "lavender eaton." i look from candor to dauntless. i cut my hand and it drops onto the coals."dauntless" calls Jeanine. 3 more hours. its finally over we have 1 dauntless born (not counting me) and 13 transfers. marlene, kayla, lynn, brook, annie, alaina, mason, jake, drew, nick, tyler, martin, cristapher, and marty are dauntless born. amber, kacie, kate, sydny, molly, cristena, mike, jason, matt, will, josh, and amar are transfers.

 ******time skip to jumping off a building******

"i'm peter a leader here at dauntless. you want to enter dauntless, the way in is down there." says peter. "is there water at the bottom?" asked matt. "i guess you'll find out.. or not. who is jumping first?" he asked. "i will. i speak up. kate looks at me like i'm crazy. i jump. "hey lavender." said lauren. "you will be training with me and the transfers." "what!"i say i'm so confused."this was how it was with Avery a girl like you. she got frustrated and jumped into the chasm." i walk away. after everyone jumps lauren says "transfers with me and dauntless born with four. go." i walk over to lauren. "go to the dinning hall. we'll be there in a few minutes. i do


End file.
